Precision
by HL311
Summary: The king and queen were freely moving around the chessboard with grace. Together, they carefully moved around the board with perfect precision. They were becoming untouchable. And the other pieces didn't realize that they were playing within the king and queen's domain the whole time. (Sequel to Captivated).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Just a heads up, this is the sequel to _Captivated. _If you haven't read _Captivated _then this story will be a bit confusing to you. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter: **Gloomy Atmosphere

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

There was soft and warm breathes brushing across the plains of Hannibal's face. The warmth and gentle caress had sent the hairs on his body to rise at first then relax when it was repeatedly happen.

Glancing down to stare into locks of brunette color hair, Hannibal laid his lips on top of the head of hair and shut his eyes. He could feel the skin of the body hotter than the normal temperature.

The sound of boot heels behind him made him too slowly open his eyes and turn his head to glance over his shoulder.

"How is her temperature, Hannibal?"

"It has gone down by a degree." Hannibal lowly replies, glancing away from his wife and staring down at their two and a half year old daughter, Annabelle. Their daughter had gotten the bug a few days ago and they have been taking turns with her while the other would take care of the twin boys, Nolan and Xavier.

Taking a few steps forwards to stand near the couch that Hannibal was laid out on, Trinity stares down at her husband holding Annabelle to his chest. Their eldest child was spread out across Hannibal's body with her favorite yellow fleece blanket wrap around her body. Trinity reach out and gently brush a few strands from Annabelle's face and frown a bit upon seeing Annabelle's flush cheeks.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow or will be feeling better by tomorrow." Hannibal told Trinity as he could see the worriedness appearing in her turquoise eyes.

Hannibal could see the motherly instincts in her eyes. Every time one of the kids cough, sneeze, or skin looks flush, Trinity would instantly go into this overdrive mother mode. At times, Hannibal had to tell her to relax or be calm because most of the time the children were fine. Sometimes he finds it amusing and other times, he sits back and watches how Trinity becomes a mother bear over their children.

"Do you want me to take her from you?"

"If you don't mind taking her. I have to start making dinner for our guest tonight."

"It is Jack, right?" Trinity said while picking up Annabelle from his chest. She held Annabelle close and letting out a sigh of relief as Annabelle stayed asleep. Hannibal got up from the couch and stretches out his muscles, letting out a long exhale when a few pops were heard from his body.

"Are you going to be joining us tonight?" Hannibal asked as he was making his way to the kitchen. Trinity follows him to the kitchen and getting a small smell of what the food was tonight.

"You know that I don't eat seafood, Hannibal."

"Forgot." Hannibal said, opening up the fridge to pull out a few bowls that held various seafood pieces.

Trinity watches Hannibal for a few seconds before making a slight face when he pulls out a bowl of filled with some squid pieces. She shook her head and took a step away from the stainless steel table causing Hannibal to chuckle as he took note of his wife's displeasure for seafood.

"I'm going to lie her down and then check up on the twins. The smell is starting to get to me." Trinity said, shaking her head and turning away. She disappeared out of the kitchen with the napping Annabelle in her arms.

Hannibal turns to the task at hand. He had to prepare the seafood dish tonight for Jack, who decided to that he wanted to have another random visit with Hannibal to discuss more about Will.

Taking off his light grey suit overcoat, he sets it aside on the chair in the corner of the kitchen and he moves to the counter draw where his kitchen apron was. Upon taking the white apron out and tying it around his waist, he turns to take out one of his chef knives when he heard a sneeze.

"Bless you." Hannibal lowly mumbles while glancing up to see Trinity coming into the kitchen and her nose twitching a bit as the aftereffect of the sneeze.

"Thank you." Trinity replies, walking around him to get to the stainless steel fridge. She pulls out the twins baby bottles that were already filled but just needed to be heated up a little bit.

As Trinity was heating up the bottles, Hannibal would occasionally glance at her and seeing something different about his wife. When she wasn't looking, Hannibal focus in on checking her out, trying to depict what had him checking over his wife to see if she was in perfect shape.

"Hannibal, I can literally feel the staring." Trinity said, her back still facing him.

"You seem a bit pale."

"Hopefully I am not coming down with what Annabelle has."

"Have you eaten anything today?" Hannibal asked, glancing up as Trinity made her way around the breakfast island with two heated up baby bottles.

"Umm…" She lowly hums, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she was trying to think of the answer to Hannibal's question.

"By how long you are taking to answer my question, I assume that you only ate breakfast or you didn't eat anything at all today."

"I had a muffin and orange juice this morning."

"Trinity it's four o'clock. You had breakfast at six this morning with me." Hannibal sets the knife down to rest his hands on either side of the cutting board where he was about to cut into the meat for tonight.

"Alright, I'll make something when I get down from feeding the twins." Trinity told him, walking away and disappearing from the kitchen again. Hannibal lets out a sigh and shakes his head while picking his knife back up and went back to cutting thin slices of the meat.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Finishing up with decorating the plates, Hannibal turns the plates to him and glances in between the two. He nods his head as both plates match one another and so, he carefully picks the two up by the edge and turns to leave the kitchen.

"Is the children asleep?"

"Yes, the two are asleep. And I think that I am going to go lie down for the night." Trinity told Hannibal as she was washing off her plate. She had made herself chicken breast with a side of salad.

Hannibal stepped over to her and lays his lips against her forehead and feeling the extra warmth emitting from her.

"You feel a bit warm. Take some fluids up with you."

"I will, Hannibal. And you have fun with Jack." Trinity winked at him before leaving the kitchen with him following behind. Hannibal turns off to the dining room, but not without Trinity flashing him a smile and she swiftly move up the stairs after that.

Upon entering the dining room, Hannibal eyes glance up to see a morbid looking Jack slouch in his chair. The FBI agent appeared to be worn down and lost in his own world. But Hannibal knew that Jack was facing some consequences back at the FBI headquarters for his actions of pushing Will to do criminal investigations. But that was because Dr. Alana Bloom had file some complaints about Jack's decision with Will and how it affected his mental state.

"This course is called mukozuke-seasonal sashimi, sea urchin, water clam, and squid." Hannibal explained the dish as he sets it down on the red placemats that he had gotten earlier that day.

Hannibal moves around the dining room table to his seat and sets his plate down before moving back to Jack's side where on a table he had a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice.

"What a beautiful presentation, doctor." Jack stoically said, unfolding his dinner table cloth napkin and placing it upon his lap.

"Kaiseki, a Japanese art form that honors the taste and aesthetic of what we eat." Hannibal said, gripping Jack's right arm as he passed by him as if they were casual friends. Hannibal made that move to show Jack that he was a good person and should be seen as one, even though Hannibal really wasn't.

"Well, I almost feel guilty about eating it." Jack took these deep red chopsticks in hand and begins to slowly taste the dish.

"I never feel guilty eating anything." Hannibal says, pouring wine into Jack's glass then moves around to fill up his own glass.

Hannibal took a glance at Jack as he was filling up the wine glass, seeing Jack eating a piece of the meat that supposed to be fish, with chopsticks. The statement that Hannibal reply to Jack made him wants to smile as he could picture Jack's expression if he knew that Hannibal's comment was true, but in a gruesome and sinful way.

"I can't quite place the fish."

"He was a flounder." Hannibal casually says while setting down the wine bottle off to the side in the middle of the table, but not in Jack and Hannibal's way. His comment was easily ignored by Jack, who obviously like any other guest that Hannibal has over, didn't question about the way he phrase his sentence. He sometimes questions how no one would question the way he says his sentences, especially if he is referring the dishes as if they were human…well, then again they were, but no one knew that except his wife, Trinity.

"I last prepare this meal for my Aunt Murasaki, under similarly unfortunate circumstances." Hannibal told Jack, adjusting himself in his eats and picking up his chopsticks to begin eating the seafood dish that he carefully decorated.

"Well, what circumstances were those?"

"A loss." Hannibal instantly answers, glancing up to see Jack staring at him with raised eyebrows and wanting Hannibal to further express the meaning of his sentence. Hannibal lifted his right hand up, the chopsticks were skillfully in his hand and holding a piece of the 'flounder' between them.

"This is a loss… Will is a loss and we're mourning a death." Hannibal simply explains while looking down and dipping the piece of 'flounder' into sauce.

"Will's death is on me, not you." Jack slowly said, reassuring Hannibal that he wasn't the reason for Will, even though Hannibal knew that he was but Jack obviously didn't know that.

"It's on both of us." Hannibal says before lifting the chopsticks to his mouth and eating the flounder out of the two sticks.

"I can't stop think that Will may be convicted of five murders while I am only maybe convicted of one." Jack replies in disbelief.

"Well, you're not on trial." Hannibal picks up some squid and stares up at Jack with a calm expression.

"I will be in the halls of the FBI. And so will you." Jack slightly points at Hannibal with his chopsticks.

Hannibal slowly lowers his chopsticks down, dropping the piece of squid down and staring down at his plate, wondering what piece of food he wants now.

"I mean, according to Will Graham, this was all you."

"Will was your bloodhound. You can't ignore where he points." Hannibal didn't look up at Jack as he says this. For Hannibal has something to hide, but when commenting on certain scenarios like this one, he acts like he doesn't have anything to hide. Therefore, not looking like a bad guy.

"I'm not ignoring it." Jack calmly and slowly tells Hannibal.

Hannibal stares at him then bows his head, picking up another slice of flounder and glancing up at Jack with a small exhale escaping his lips.

"You have to investigate me. It's in my best interest, and yours." Hannibal says, slightly shaking his hand with the chopsticks to get any excess sauce off the piece of flounder and then eating the piece while keeping his eyes train on his FBI guest.

"Yes, it is. But I also can't ignore the fact that my bloodhound went mad before he pointed in your direction." Jack replies.

"We can't define Will only by his maddest edges." Hannibal tells him, reaching out with his left hand to turn his wine glass a bit and pull it slightly closer to his plate.

"We can't define Will at all." Jack says in a sadden tone.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The clanking of dishes close to midnight was what Trinity was hearing as she was making her way down the dark hallway. Entering the kitchen, her tire eyes follow her husband around the kitchen as he was putting away dishes.

"Trinity, you shouldn't have gotten up."

"I was thirsty and when I woke up, I had notice that my husband was still not in bed or in the bedroom, for that matter." Trinity walks further into the kitchen and towards Hannibal as he was folding up a kitchen towel.

Stepping up to his side, she rest her left hand on his upper back and slowly ran her hand down, feeling his muscles flexes underneath her hand.

"I can feel a few knots in your back, Hannibal…" Trinity gently says, taking her hand off his back when he turns to face her once he set the folded kitchen towel down.

"Is everything alright?"

"Dinner was…gloomy."

"Gloomy? Well, under the circumstances that we are in then the soon to be trial, everything is changing. That also means that you have to be extra careful and so do I."

Hannibal reached out and brushes a loose strand of Trinity's hair behind her ear. He ran his fingertips down the left side of her jawline then over her bottom lip. Dropping his hand away from her face, Hannibal stares into her eyes.

"We are going to be closely watch, Trinity. We are going to be asked in the FBI building for DNA swab samples and clothes."

"I know." Trinity replies, shutting her eyes as Hannibal cups either side of her face in his large hands. He leans forwards and rests his forehead against her forehead. Both had their eyes shut and just feeling each other's breath fanning across their faces.

Trinity made an important note in her head to keep Hannibal safe even if she is to get hurt in the matter. She knew that her husband will be watched closely by not Jack, but the others. The others being those close to Will and still not comprehending that Will is guilty. Therefore, it was Katz, Bloom, and mostly the forensic team. Trinity will do what she had to do in order to protect and keep her husband out of trouble.

"Let's go to bed." Hannibal opens his eyes and watches as Trinity opens her eyes, her pale turquoise eyes had a twinkle in them.

Hannibal pecks her lips before pulling away and wrapping his right arm around her waist, leading her out of the kitchen and flicking the kitchen lights off with a flick of the switch near the doorway.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello Everyone,

Here it is! The beginning of the second season.

I have took note that the whole thing about Will being lock was only for a few months, but I had made it much longer to fit with the storyline. Anyways, whatever about that and just ignore the time difference.

Thus, here is the **sequel **to _Captivated._

If you haven't read _Captivated _then you will most likely be lost reading this one.

Anyways, let's get this going!

SOOOO…..

**Thank you** for reading and **Please Review** for continuous chapters.

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters: ****I don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. However, what I do own is my original characters, Trinity, Annabelle, Nolan and Xavier.**

**Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Artist Ambitions

…**..**

…**..Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The dryness of the swab was an uncomfortable feeling in the inside of Trinity's mouth. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were staring straight into Katz's eyes as she was swabbing the inside of Trinity's mouth for DNA sampling.

Hannibal was standing beside Trinity with his hands clasps together in front of him. He was patiently waiting and watching as his wife was getting DNA sampling before him. His eyes venture off his wife and Katz to take a look around the forensic lab. His eyes came upon a separate room connected to the one that they were in. The room held his suits that were being tested for any traces of evidence that shows any form of killings he had done. Trinity's clothes were hang up with his, but she had more clothes, thus there had to be another rack for her clothes.

This whole sampling was thanks to Will Graham and his accusation of Hannibal being the copycat killer. Hannibal was a bit amuse and a tiny bit excited that Will was pinpointing Hannibal for the kills, but no one was believing Will's words. While Will's DNA traces back to the murders, Hannibal DNA wasn't. Hannibal been doing this since he was a teen. He knows how to cover his traces very well.

"Doctor, you're next." Katz said, breaking Hannibal out of his thinking state.

He glances to his left to Trinity, seeing her smacking her lips together and moving her mouth about, to most likely, get that dry feeling of the swab that was in her mouth seconds ago.

Hannibal turn to Katz and open his mouth as she had a new swab stick in hand. She step forwards and began to swab the inside of Hannibal's mouth.

Trinity walked away from them to enter the room where Hannibal and her clothes were. Her eyes running over her husband's suits in plastic covering and were neatly press.

Hearing footfalls behind her, Trinity turns around to see Katz coming into the room with Hannibal slowly trailing behind her with his hands clasps behind his back.

"How long will you have my suits? And Trinity's outfits?" Hannibal questions, stepping beside Trinity while eyeing his suits.

"You might want to think about supplementing your wardrobe, doctor." Katz stares down Hannibal, but turning to one of his suits that were out of the drycleaners plastic bag.

"I frequently do."

"You know, this is just a formality. Nobody expects to find anything." Katz said, reaching towards the suit and pulling off this tape like substance. She peels it off and keeps it on one finger before peeling off another that was on the suit.

"Except for maybe Will Graham." Katz said, eyeing the tape and seeing mostly small fragments of fabric on it.

"He'll have to be disappointed. The beauty of what you do, Ms. Katz, is in its certainty. It'll be your evidence that convicts Will." Hannibal said, staring down at his feet then at his suits.

"Well, I found enough of it." She replies, turning away and taking the tape samples back into the lab area.

Trinity turn away and began following after Katz with Hannibal slowly trailing after them.

"No need to infer or intuit or trust." Katz said, putting the tape samples into separate evidence bags.

"So much simpler than psychiatry. Will is doing his best to understand where he is and why." Hannibal softly says, hands clasp in front of him and staring own at the table that held different samples of DNA from Trinity and he.

"You were supposed to protect him." Katz drops the evidence bag to stare down at Hannibal.

"From himself?"

"Yeah. I'm not mad at you…not any more than I'm mad at myself. We all missed it, whatever it was…is."

"We all are not suspects."

"You're not a suspect; you're the new Will Graham."

Both Hannibal and Trinity looked up at Katz, who stared in between the two, but her eyes fell on Hannibal last. She gave a slight mockingly grin before walking off to go do examining on their DNA.

"It appears that everyone has that idea in mind lately." Trinity stoically said before turning on her heel and walking out of the labs area. Hannibal stares after his wife then drops his stare back onto the table before him and kept staring at all the DNA samples that were taken. But at the same time, thinking about what he would have to do now if he was the new Will Graham.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The bridge over a waterfall that leads into a river was packed with law enforcement, mostly the FBI. A pair of amber hazel eyes kept scanning around and eyeing the scene with slight interest. The pair of pale turquoise eyes kept looking forwards as they kept their eyes on Katz, who was leading Hannibal and Trinity to the crime scene.

Cops held up the yellow tape where Hannibal and Trinity bent down to get under then stood upright again. They soon walked further across the bridge where there was less people and only a few FBI forensic individuals.

Standing at the railing was Jack, who was staring out and down at the river where a few more FBI agents were searching the waters for more bodies. There were a few bodies laid out on the bridge with some of the body bags open to most likely show Hannibal and Trinity the situation.

"Thank you for coming, Trinity and Dr. Lecter." Jack turn to them saying.

"Jack, what can we do for you?"

"I was hoping that you would help me with a psychological profile." Jack said, eyeing Hannibal then took a slight glance at Trinity.

"We found another body." Someone yelled from the river down below.

"This way." Jack led Trinity and Hannibal in front of the bodies that were pulled out of the river.

The bodies were all swelled up, most likely from being in the water for a period of time. The bodies were discolor, bruise up and cover in whatever the river has flowing through it.

"This is the fourth body we've recovered so far. There's at least one more down there."

"How long have they been here?" Hannibal asked, eyeing each of the bodies with his light color eyebrows slight coming together in a thinking expression.

"Hard to say, but someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure that they were well preserved. They've have been coated in some kind of resin." Jack explained.

"The big one was partially sealed, rotting from the inside out. The other three look like they were embalmed." Katz stood to the side with her hands in her jacket pockets and explained to them.

"Whatever he's doing, he's still figuring out how to do it."

"Or they weren't perfect." Trinity lowly mumbles, eyeing each of them and taking in the different characteristics that she could distinguish from each of the bodies.

Before Jack could question Trinity further, Hannibal spoken out as he was slight bent over and eyeing on of the bodies with a tilt of his head.

"Were they injected with silicone?"

"They were injected with something." Katz bent down and took out a pen to gently probe one of the arms of the bodies.

"Silicone?" Jack turn to question Hannibal, who stood up straight and fix his coat a bit.

"A technique for making resin-coated models out of fish. Helps the body retain shape in death…he's making human models."

"You make models of things that you want to keep; these were tossed in the river…wait, Trinity what did you say earlier?" Jack turn to her as she was walking towards them while eyeing the bodies then looks at Jack while tucking her hands in her pea coat pockets.

"They weren't the right models, Jack. When you mess up, what do you do with the mistake…" Trinity softly explains with a slight tilt of her head.

"These are his discards." Jack sighs out as he understood what Trinity meant.

"Whatever he is making, he is going to continue until his work is complete." Trinity said, picturing a man with an artist's ambition of using humans for some form of art.

Hannibal glances at his wife, seeing her eyeing the bodies and had the slight expression that Will would have when he would make those pure empathy jumps of putting themselves into the killer's shoes. However, she turns her head away from the bodies and pulls out her IPhone out of her pocket.

"Leon is calling. Most likely the boys causing him hell." Trinity mumbles, excusing herself from everyone and walking away while answering the call.

"You're boys are hellions, doctor?" Jack asked with a slight amusement as he couldn't picture the Lecter twin boys as pain in the asses, especially having a calm and collected doctor for a father.

"You have no idea." Hannibal replies with a chuckle causing Jack to shake his head with a grin.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"How were they, Leon?" Hannibal asked the older man that had come from overseas and to Baltimore to visit the Lecter family.

"I believe that the little princess had helped the twins to get into the pantry and pour flour all over the kitchen floor." Leon said, folding up a few kitchen cloths that he had to use to wipe down the kitchen counters that had gotten some flour on them.

"Really?" Hannibal eyebrows rose and he turns to the kitchen doorway where he smelt hints of lavender and roses.

In the doorway was the two years old, Annabelle, standing there and looking completely innocent for her own good. Hannibal bent down as Annabelle came running over and yelling 'daddy.'

"I can't picture my princess doing such acts." Hannibal said, staring into Annabelle's face and staring into her matching amber hazel color eyes.

"She is the mastermind, Sir Hannibal. Innocent, yet intelligent to not get caught."

"Then how did you catch her?"

"She and the boys were sitting in the middle of the mess and laughing." Leon said with a chuckle while poking Annabelle on the nose. Annabelle giggles and buried her head into the side of Hannibal's neck.

Hannibal smirks and lays his lips on the side of Annabelle head before swaying a bit in his spot. He knew Annabelle was intelligent for her age, but he didn't expect her to have the mastermind/mischievous ways like he did at this age.

"Let's go see mommy and the boys." Hannibal softly tells Annabelle while walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to see the missus with the hellion twin boys.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hello Everyone,

Thanks for reading and please review!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Aroma

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

A swish of paper flutter across a dark mahogany desk and slid a bit to the side of the desk. Turquoise eyes glance up to stare into innocent warm amber hazel eyes.

"Are you done drawing with that picture or you didn't like it, Annabelle?"

"Another." Annabelle answers, setting down her blue crayon and reaching across the desk to grab a green crayon.

Trinity ripped out a new color book page from a book filled with princesses and hands the page to Annabelle. Annabelle smiles at the page and immediately began to color in the image on the paper.

Soft thuds of a pair of feet made Trinity to look up and see Hannibal standing in the study room doorway with one of the twin boy's in his arms.

"How was Dr. Chilton, Hannibal?"

Hannibal walked into the study room, holding Xavier in his arms. He stared in between the two most important women in his life before him. His eyes went over to the portable playpen where he sees a sleeping Nolan hugging his favorite stuff animal dog.

"I can see that the youngest twin isn't sleepy." Trinity points out, staring at the wide-awake Xavier in Hannibal's arms.

"Indeed, he is. He has been following me everywhere." Hannibal said, setting the youngest twin on the ground and walking forwards to show what he meant. Xavier quickly follows Hannibal and then gripped the back of Hannibal's slacks in his tiny hands.

Trinity couldn't help but gently laugh at the sight.

"The dinner was like any other dinner with a colleague. Though, Fredrick did tell me that I am still Will's main topic." Hannibal tells her while bending down and picking up Xavier. The youngest twin rests his head on Hannibal's shoulder while playing with Hannibal's tie.

"I see." Trinity lowly says, looking down at the reports on the latest case that has to do with missing people and those other people that shown up in the river.

"It was also brought up that Dr. Bloom visit Will."

"Doesn't she always?" Trinity asked still staring down at the reports then setting them back into the file that they came in.

"She had used hypnosis on him today to see if he could remember anything. It was to find anything to do with the copycat case."

The file was shut and slowly pushes aside. Trinity looked up at Hannibal with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Did anything happen?"

"No. Nothing that I was inform of." Hannibal shook his head, watching Trinity stand from her seat and move around the desk. Annabelle looked up at her mother then down at her coloring page, finishing up and then cleaning up her mess.

"He knows Hannibal. Someone is going to believe him sooner or later and they are going to come find out themselves." Trinity steps in front of Hannibal and stare him in the eyes as she tells him this.

Hannibal eyes move slightly back and forth, searching her eyes before he nods. He knew that she was right and that Will was going to get through to someone, sooner or later. Trinity nods her head back before turning around and holding her left hand out.

"Come on, Annabelle. Let's go wash up before bedtime."

"Okay!" Annabelle jumped down from her seat, ran up to Trinity and grabs her hand.

Together, the two women in the house walked out of the study room, leaving the three boys behind. Hannibal gazes across the room to see Nolan stirring awake in the playpen and Xavier was still playing around with Hannibal's suit tie.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: …..**

…**..**

"Hello, Will."

Will looked up from his spot from the bed to see Trinity standing there with her hands clasped in front of her. He slowly stood up from his spot and made his way up to the cell bars to stare at his sister.

No.

She was his half-sister.

"Trinity."

"How are you, Will?"

"Oh, you know. The sun is shining brightly and the birds are chirping spring songs." Will dryly said, his eyes narrowing slightly. Trinity kept a blank expression and turns her head to look away from him.

Trinity eyed the end of the hallway where a guard was standing before her eyes went back to staring at Will.

"Glad your imagination is still intact."

"It's the only thing that keeps me entertain."

"Why has Katz come to you today? Dr. Chilton told me so."

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Nothing, you say. Obviously the FBI still needs your brain whether they believe that you are still sane or not. They still need you because you are saving lives." Trinity said in a cold tone, not caring if she was being a cold-hearted bitch to him. She knew that he was still upset with her about not telling him that they were half-siblings. But also, upset with her because she was married to the man that Will was accusing of murdering people and framing him.

In a way, Trinity felt as if she was someone new as Hannibal and her relationship has deepened.

"Ouch, harsh."

"No, just stating the cold hard facts…did she come to ask you about the killer? About what his artistic style is."

"Come now, Trinity. Aren't you like me? You can step into a killer's shoes."

"I have a family now, Will. I think that I had lost some touch because I didn't want or need to bring my work home with me. I can't have it affect my family life."

"How is Dr. Lecter?"

"Don't get off topic now, Will…what artistic tendency does this killer have?"

"The people's skin complexion."

"Skin complexion? Smoothness or roughness. The colo—"

"Color of them together. Order them together in different shades like a—"

"Color palette. But why?"

"Missing parts of him too." Will said, turning away from her and walking over to his bed. He sat himself down and rests either of his hands on either of his knees. He faces forwards so that he was parallel to the wall across from his. His eyes staring straight ahead.

Trinity stared at him before nodding her head to herself and stepping back a bit from the bars.

"Good day, Will." Trinity lowly said before walking away.

…**..**

…**.. Later On; FBI Behavior Head Quarters; The Labs: …..**

…**..**

In the labs, Jack and the forensic team was standing around a table where a new victim was laid out on. Hannibal and Trinity stood in the room too, standing around the table and staring down at the body with observation expression.

Trinity stood on one side of the table while Hannibal stood on the other side.

The body was found early in the morning on a shoreline of a riverbed. The victim was an African-American male and was a young adult. His body was cut up in certain areas as if chunks of his skin was ripped off. His body was cover in this clear coat film like the other bodies that were found. They knew that this was a victim of the artist's killer that they were trying to find.

"His name is Roland Umber; same profile as the other victims, lived alone, disappeared from home, has a large dose of heroin in his system." Prince explained in a gentle tone.

"This victim wasn't unstrung; he was ripped from his moorings." Jack says, eyeing the chunks of skin missing from the legs, arms and sides. There was a part of the victim's cheek missing, but it looked to be shatter because whatever the clear film was over the victim, when it is crack, it looks like shatter glass.

"Whatever his imperfection, it was enough to aggravate the killer into tearing him down." Hannibal says, looking up from staying at the face of the victim.

"He was discarded in a tributary over four hundred miles away from anything that feeds into the dam where the first victims were found." Katz explained.

"Like dandelion seeds, casting bodies in every direction but his own." Hannibal adds on but in a metaphorical way.

"Very poetic." Prince replies, looking at the victim's body with a magnify glass and studying the film that coated the body.

"The buffeting in the current so many post-mortem injuries, it's impossible to tell them from the ones they got, uh, when they were alive." Zeller explains, turning to move but Hannibal was there causing Hannibal to step back but ran into Katz.

"Excuse me." Katz lowly said stepping back from him so he didn't step on her feet too.

"Doctor, join me over here." Jack said causing Hannibal to walk back and stand to the side of Jack.

Trinity looked away, trying not to smirk at her husband getting in the way of the forensic team. Hannibal glanced at her with a playful glint in his eyes causing her to bite her tongue to not laugh, but a small grin was appearing on her lips. Trinity made her way over to stand beside her husband but she kept glancing at the body on the steel medical table with Jack and Hannibal.

"There may be trace evidence craquelure." Hannibal says.

"What?" Prince looked up with a confuse look as he questions this.

"Craquelure. It is French. It is for the cracks that appear on an oil painting as it dries and it becomes rigid with age." Trinity explains her husband comment as she made her away over to look over the body again and leaning a bit forwards to stare at the cracks.

"Correct." Hannibal stares at his wife with a bit of praise as she knew what it was. Then again with her going to art museums with him with other groups, he wasn't surprise she picked up and learns a few things.

"Cracks are not always weaknesses. A life lived accrues in the cracks." Hannibal adds on, gazing at the body with a slight tilt to his head.

"Could be something in there…fiber, debris. Might help track where the bodies were before they got dumped." Katz explained, turning a bit around to stare in between Jack, Hannibal and Trinity.

"What do the victims have in common?" Jack questions.

"What if it isn't what they have in common? What if it's what makes them different?" Katz explained, fully turning around to another steel table that had pictures of missing victims that they assume that the killer has taken.

Trinity made her way around the table with the victim on it and as she brushes by her husband, she lowly said something to him in his native tongue.

"_She went to Will for help." _ Trinity lowly said for only Hannibal to hear her. She steps up beside Jack, who was standing at the end of the table and gazing down at the pictures then up at Katz, who began explaining.

Hannibal eyed his wife with slight narrow eyes at her words or rather the information that she has given him. He steps a bit up to the table with the photos to listen in on what Katz was explaining and seeing if her words were as if Will was here.

"Each of these people has a slightly different flesh tone. It could be like a color palette." Katz explained causing Jack to stare down at the photos with his eyebrows coming slightly together. Trinity could see that Jack was suspicious about how Katz figures that out. She then glances at her husband to see that his eyebrows rose a bit as he believed Trinity's words to him about Katz going to Will for help.

"The color of our skin is so often politicized. It almost is refreshing to see someone revel in the aesthetic for aesthetics' sake if it weren't so horrific." Hannibal step closer to the table and lean a bit forwards to stare at the photos.

"We're supposed to see color, Jack. That may be all this killer has ever seen in his fellow man, which is why it is so easy for him to do what he does to his victims."

"Which is why there'll be a lot more bodies on his color palette." Katz adds on.

Hannibal bent back a bit to glance at Katz with a mocking surprise expression before glancing down at the photos again.

"A fascinating insight, Ms. Katz as if Will Graham himself were here in the room." Hannibal says, glancing at her with a slight raise eyebrow and an expression that mostly shows that he caught her red handed. Hannibal turns away and looks back at the table with the victim's body on it.

Trinity eyebrows rose at Katz before she walked around the table and went to stand beside her husband.

"Yes, it is." Jack lowly muses out while he stares down Katz before making a gesture for her to follow after him.

Once Jack and Katz disappear, Hannibal turns to Trinity with raised eyebrows. Her eyes were on the body before she looks up at Hannibal because she felt his stare on her.

Both Zeller and Prince were doing some type of analyzing work at another table. Their backs were to Hannibal and Trinity.

"You had gone to see Will." Hannibal lowly points out.

They kept their voices low so that Prince or Zeller couldn't eavesdrop in on their conversation.

"Yes, I have. Just a slight check in, but I had ended up finding out from Dr. Chilton that Katz went and visit Will with a few files. I knew that they still need Will's mind to solve this." Trinity explains, turning to stare at the body, specifically the film over the body that has tiny cracks running through it.

Hannibal stared at her then nods his head before looking at the body. He reaches over to the lamp that was over the body and turns it on while keeping his eyes upon the body. Trinity stares at her husband with raised eyebrows, wondering what he was doing. She watches as he leans forwards with his eyes close and takes a small inhale of the body.

Trinity looked away, but mostly looking around to see if anyone was watching. When she saw that it was mostly Prince and Zeller as the only ones in the lab, she saw they were busy with arguing with each other about something. Her eyes went back to her husband, who was standing up straight with his eyes closed. When those amber hazel eyes shown, Trinity tilts her head and began to wonder what he smelled.

Hannibal reaches forwards and shuts off the lamp before turning to her with a slight smirk.

"Hannibal?"

"Come. We should get home to our children." Hannibal wraps his arm around her waist and they began to walk out of the lab together.

As they were walking down the hallways with no one around, they kept their eyes forwards but Trinity's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"What did that nose of yours smell Hannibal?"

"Corn."

"Farmland or factory?"

"A land filled with corn."

"It's not in a cornfield…it must be in one of those buildings near a cornfield."

They were walking past Jack's office and they simply wave to Jack before heading towards the doors that led outside. Hannibal eyes went down to his wife with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Correct…feel like going farming?"

Her eyebrows couldn't help but rise up by his comment.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the rest of the chapters: **

I don't own anything about the Hannibal Series. However, what I do own is my original characters, Trinity, Annabelle, Nolan and Xavier.

Thank you for reading and please review!

Thanks!


End file.
